


Unexpected

by Heather___Grace



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather___Grace/pseuds/Heather___Grace
Summary: Reggie was used to being alone. His family moved around constantly, so he never bothered to make friends. With his parents never giving him the time of day and having no siblings, it was mainly just Reggie and his bass. When Reggie moves to LA and starts at a new school will things change? How will the people he meets there impact his life? & is there any hope for a romance with the resident badboy? *cough* Luke *cough*
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina & Reggie & Willie, Flynn/Julie Molina, Kayla & Carrie Wilson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 85
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've never actually written a fanfiction before, but I have all these ideas for stories within this fandom and I thought why not try writing one? Kudo's and comments would be appreciated! Please let me know if you would like me to continue!

_They say that in life you should expect the unexpected. That the curves life throws at you, work in mysterious ways. However; when you’ve lived with the same routine for years, it’s hard to picture life ever changing. And when life finally decides to shake things up, you’re left unprepared._

Reggie awoke to the sounds of his parents shouting. Sighing, he rolled over and turned off his alarm before it had the opportunity to go off. The house had been unusually quiet lately which is why he set the alarm in the first place. He assumed the quiet before the storm was finally over, and that by the time he got back from school, the storm would be in full effect again. To most people, the sounds of their parents arguing would be alarming, but Reggie had grown accustomed to it over the years. They always seem to be one fight away from a divorce and yet, they stay. Contrary to his parents belief- he wasn’t an idiot. He knows that the only reason they stay together is for him. While he doesn’t want his family to become a statistic, he’d rather they just get it over with instead of prolonging it. A broken family has got to be better than the ever raging storm- right?

Reggie rolled out of bed and headed to his closet to pick out his clothes for the day. Throwing his trusty leather jacket, his favorite plaid shirt, and his lucky white tee on his bed, he took a look around his new bedroom. You could really tell just how empty it was, with only a half filled closet, few dresser drawers used, a small desk with his shitty old aces laptop sitting on top, a single desk chair, and his double sized mattress -which sat in the middle of the room. The only thing besides his clothes that really screamed ‘Reggie’ in the room was his bass and amp which were leaning up against his bed. The bass was a gift from his parents when he turned twelve from the recommendation of his therapist- back when his parents still acknowledged his existence. They had sent him to therapy because they didn’t want their ‘harmless disagreements’ to affect him, a concern they have long since given up on.

After getting caught up in his thoughts Reggie quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and got dressed for school. Alas, another new house, new school, new city, and new state all together. His parents recently moved them all to LA which was a stark contrast compared to the old house in a small town in Michigan. They were constantly moving though, his dad always getting moved around as a lawyer. Reggie didn’t expect to stay in the new house or school long either, which is why he never bothered making friends. Sure, you could say that he was lonely, but he had his music, and that was all that mattered.

Reggie quietly crept down the stairs and out the door, backpack slung over his shoulder as to not disturb his parents. Thankfully, this school was only a ten minute walk away from his house, unlike the last one which took him an hour to get to by bus. The walk to school was somewhat relaxing, what with all the people lining the streets of Sunset Boulevard. Reggie found himself thinking about what the new school would be like, not that it really matters. He would struggle through his classes, not really understanding anything. He’d spend his lunch sitting by himself in the library or something similar, and count the days until he could finally start living a life he chooses.

Reggie walked up to the front of the school, taking in all the faces of the people around him. Sure, he’d probably never talk to them, but he liked to people watch. Finding the front office wasn’t very difficult and soon Reggie found himself sitting across from principle Lessa.

“So I see you’ve expressed an interest in the music program?” Principal Lessa asked him.

Leg bouncing in nervousness Reggie responded “ yeah, I play bass and I saw that this school offered really great music classes and decided why not right?! But it’s totally cool if there aren’t any spots” Reggie could tell the principal wasn’t really impressed with his response, but he’s never been great at choosing his words.

Principal Lessa regarded Reggie before smiling and replying “well you’re just in luck then! One of our students just left the program and we have a position available. I’ll just add the classes to your schedule and you can get started today.”

Reggie tried to contain his excitement as he thanked the principal and took his schedule with him on the way out of the office. Music classes? Yes! Maybe this new school wouldn’t be too bad after all. Smiling to himself Reggie started to make his way towards his assigned locker. As Reggie began putting his books into his locker, he heard someone stomping down the halls. He looked up from his locker and caught his breath.

Walking directly towards him was a guy with shaggy brown hair and an orange beanie on top. He was wearing a sleeveless rush band shirt with a pair of dark jeans, and he had an electric guitar swung across his back. The guy looked hot. Sure, Reggie had never really paid much attention to others before. And yeah, he thought girls were beautiful and everyone can appreciate a good looking guy right? But he never saw anyone look that good before, and they were definitely never looking back at him like that. Wait— he was looking back at him and sending him a wink as he headed towards the locker right beside his own.

Blushing bright red and looking back into his own locker, Reggie quickly grabbed the rest of the stuff he needed for his class before closing his locker. Reggie jumped as the locker next to him slammed shut too. He looked up and saw the nameless hot guy staring right at him, with his arm against his own locker and blocking his path for class.

“Sup’ pretty boy?” The mysterious guy asked him. “Haven’t seen you before.”

“ I- I’m new” Reggie squeaked out. “ I’m Reginald, but everyone just calls me Reggie.”

“ Well Reggie,” the guy responded. “I’m Luke.”

“Cool!” Reggie exclaimed, wishing he could slap himself right after because what? Why would he say that? “Um, I guess I’ll see you around?” He added.

“Yeah sure” Luke replied. “ By the way” he continued with his voice lower than before and his face coming closer to Reggie’s own, “you look cute when you blush Reginald” and with that Luke took off down the hall.

Reggie just stood there at his locker trying to calm his racing heart. He was lost in his thoughts for a few moments before the bell rang and he quickly scrambled off to go find his music class before he could be late. While rushing to his class Reggie thought ‘maybe things will be different this time.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thanks for all the kudos and comments. I'm honestly kind of blown away. Anyways, here's the second chapter, it is definitely longer. I have some ideas on the direction I want to take this fic, but i'm always open to suggestions. Have a great day guys!

Reggie ran into music class just as the final bell rang. He took a seat next to a blonde girl who’s outfit could best be described as ‘loud.’ It was a two piece knitted pink outfit, and you could just tell it was expensive. She glared at him where he sat next to her, obviously not liking the company. Reggie decided to look around the room and survey the people he would be spending his classes with.

There was a blonde boy off to the side of the room wearing a pink hoodie, backwards baseball cap, and some black jeans. He was fiddling with a pair of drumsticks nervously, spinning them around and constantly looking up to check the door.

Reggie turned his gaze to the door and saw two girls talking to who he assumed to be his teacher Mrs. Harrison. The first girl was black and her hair was in braids. She was wearing a bright sweater with cheetah print over it and a pair of overalls on top. The other girl had brown skin who looked to be Latin maybe? Her hair was curly and she was wearing an over sized orange happy face sweater with a pair of blue jeans. Although, she didn’t look to be happy. Neither of the girls did in fact. Finally the teacher seemed to call attention to the class and the girl wearing the happy face sweater left, while her friend started walking towards the empty seat next to me.

Mrs. Harrison assigned us to work in partners and create a piece together. Reggie didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know anyone and he had limited experiences in group projects- normally opting to work alone. As everyone started going off in pairs, the girl with the braids turned to him.

“Hi” the girl said attempting to sound cheerful. “I’m Flynn. Normally my best friend and I would work on these projects together. But..” she hesitated before continuing “she’s not in the program anymore. And since your new, maybe you’d like to work together?”

Reggie thought that Flynn seemed nice, and he didn’t have anyone else to work with. “Sure!” he replied. “I’m Reggie and I play bass. What do you do?”

“I DJ” Flynn responded. “Although, I play a mean trumpet too!”

Reggie could already tell he was going to like this girl. Her attitude was infectious. As they discussed ideas on how to incorporate each other’s instruments into a piece the door suddenly banged open. Looking up, Reggies mouth almost dropped.

There standing in the doorway was Luke. Arriving late without a care in the world. The teacher on the other hand? Did not look impressed in the slightest.

“Mr. Patterson” Mrs. Harrison addressed. “ How delightful that you decided to grace us with your presence.”

Luke wasn’t paying attention to Mrs. Harrison, as soon as he walked in his attention had been on Reggie. Luke shot the boy a wink before returning his gaze to Mrs. Harrison. “My apologies Mrs. Harrison” Luke responded in an over dramatic tone. “ I got distracted” and at this Luke shot Reggie another wink.

Mrs. Harrison sighed before replying to the boy. “Please try to be on time Luke. Arriving to class late and interrupting the class is unacceptable. One more time and you’ll be getting a months detention.” She handed him a detention slip and instructed him to get started on the assignment.

Reggie watched as Luke headed over to the blonde boy from before, holding his hand out for a fist bump before sitting down beside him. They sat rather close together, too close for Reggie to think they were ‘just friends’, as the blonde boy started talking to Luke in what appeared to be an angry matter.

“Reggie” Flynn called to him waving a hand in his face and snapping Reggie out of his daze. As he turned back to face her, Reggie saw Flynn wearing a mischievous grin on her face.

“What?” Reggie asked her.

“Where’d you go there?” She asked still wearing her obnoxious grin. “You weren’t by chance checking out Luke, were you?” Reggie could feel his face getting red as he denied it. “What? Me? No- no. I um, I like girls- not that there’s anything wrong with boys liking boys! But yeah- no just no- ughhh” Reggie could feel his face burning after stumbling through that excuse.

Flynn laughed at his futile attempt to lie to her. Still laughing she responded “yeah okay Reggie, keep telling yourself that.” Calming down from her fit of laughter she continued “now do you want to figure out how to incorporate the trumpet into a country song or not?”

Reggie and Flynn continued to discuss ideas and make suggestions for their project for the rest of the class- and if Reggie kept sneaking glances in Luke’s direction? So what?

As the bell rang to signal the end of class, Flynn asked “so Reggie, what class do you have next?” As she was leaning in to look at his schedule.

“Ughhh, AP English with Black?” Reggie answered.

“Awe, sorry Reggie I’m in Physics next. We have the same lunch though! I can meet up with you then?” As Reggie smiled and nodded grateful to have made a friend she continued “ do you need me to walk you to class or-“

Flynn was cut off as Luke walked up and slung an arm around Reggies shoulder responding “I got this Flynn. Go get to your friend Julie or whatever. I’ll make sure this guy gets to class.”

Flynn glared at Luke before replying “don’t corrupt him Patterson. Make sure he gets to class in one piece.” Flynn made sure to give Reggie a reassuring smile before leaving towards her next class.

Reggie was convinced he had stopped breathing. Luke’s arm was wrapped around him. HIM! Reggie didn’t know what to do. How do you act when a cute guy has his arm around you? As Reggie struggled to say something Luke took the initiative.

“C’mon let’s get you to class” he said as he smiled as Reggie's flustered look. “ Yo Alex” he called to the blonde boy who’s head snapped up to meet their gazes. “Are you coming?”

“Yes, Luke I’m coming” the blonde responded sassily walking towards the pair. “Lord knows you weren’t actually planning on bringing the new kid to class, and therefore I have to come, to make sure you both get there.”

Luke rolled his eyes fondly at the blonde before taking his arm away from Reggie- who immediately took notice of the loss. The three of them started heading down the hall towards their next class.

“So Luke,” Alex said. “Are you gonna introduce me to your new friend there?” A hint of a smile in the boys voice.

“Right, right” Luke responded stopping in the middle of the hallway. “Babe- this is Drama Queen. Drama Queen- this is babe.” Indicating to both Reggie and Alex respectively.

Reggie blushed to the tips of his ears as Alex just laughed stepping forward. “I am sorry about him” Alex said punching Luke in the shoulder. “I’m Alex, and I assume your name isn’t babe?”

Reggie managed to stumble out “no, um, no I’m Reggie.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Reggie” Alex replied. “Don’t let Luke scare you away. I’M super nice, he’s an idiot- but decent I guess.”

Reggie laughed as they resumed walking and Luke gave Alex a wet willy for that last comment. They thankfully made it to Reggie’s next class alive, although neither Alex or Luke shared it with him. So after bidding them farewell, Reggie went into his English class alone.

English class was boring and Reggie found himself zoning out for most of it. He just couldn’t stop thinking about Luke calling him babe. What did that mean? Did he do it just to get a rise out of him? Or did he actually mean it? And if he actually meant it, what was he to do with that information? Did he like guys? Yeah Luke was attractive, but he didn’t actually know anything about him besides that he has memorizing eyes, a beautiful voice, muscular arms that he just wants to grab onto, and such soft lips that he’d just like to— yup. Reggie had a crush. On who appeared to be a bad boy no less. Well, this is a memorable first day of school if he’s ever seen one. And it’s not even half way over yet!

Reggie made his way through the halls searching for the cafeteria. He finally spotted the door and walked inside. It was buzzing with people and Reggie could feel himself starting to get nervous. He normally avoids crowds and likes to eat by himself. But Flynn wanted to have lunch with him, and he didn’t want to miss out on a friendship! It’s his first day, so even if he did move again, it wouldn’t be any time soon.

As he scanned the room he heard Flynn calling him from the other side of the room. “REGGIE! Over here!”

Reggie walked over to where Flynn was sitting, and next to her was the girl with the smiley face sweater from before. She looked to be in better spirits than earlier, but she still looked a bit sad. Also sitting with them was a boy with long brown hair, a patterned shirt, and some jeans. He was wearing an easy- going smile on his face.

“Reggie I’d like you to meet Julie and Willie” she introduced the girl and guy respectively. “They’re my best friends in the whole entire world.”

“But I’m her favourite” The girl introduced as Julie cut in. Reggie could tell from the blush that landed on Flynn’s face, that the sentiment wasn’t completely wrong.

“Hey dude” Willie said to him as he sat down beside him. “How’s your first day going so far? No ones giving you any trouble I hope?”

Reggie knew that Willie was just trying to make conversation, but he couldn’t help the light blush that started falling on his face as he thought back to his interactions with Luke. “Nope! So far so good” he joked while hoping that no one noticed his reaction to the question, unfortunately he wasn’t so lucky.

“Blushing again I see Reggie?” Flynn asked him. “It wouldn’t have to be because of a certain someone named Luke would it?” Reggie ducked his head, trying to hide his blush.

“Flynn” Julie reprimanded. “ Leave the poor boy alone! What did we talk about?”

“Umm” Flynn responded. “Not sticking my nose in business where it doesn’t belong?”

Reggie could see Julie nod from that response so he went to reassure them “no um, it’s okay Flynn I don’t really mind. I’ve never really had anyone to make fun of me before- in a good way I mean” he added when it looked like Flynn was going to defend herself. “Sooo, how was everyone else’s day’s?”

While Willie started talking about the awesome new skate park he was able to hit up before school, Reggie noticed that Julie started to look sad again.

When Willie finished speaking Reggie asked “Hey Julie? Are you okay? You look kinda sad”. As soon as the girl’s head spiked up to meet his Reggie knew he should have kept his mouth shut. He’s never had much tact, or much of a filter really. He tried to back track “I’m sorry you don’t have to answer if-“

“It’s alright” Julie responded cutting off his rambling. “I, um, got kicked out of the music program yesterday. I haven’t really performed since— since my mom passed away. When we had an assignment and I couldn’t perform again, they kicked me out. Music meant a lot to my mom and I, it was our life. But then yesterday I realized. I shouldn’t stop singing because she’s gone, that’s the exact reason I should keep going. To keep her memory alive.” Julie looked down as she kept talking. “I was too late though. Mrs. Harrison told me they already filled my spot this morning.” Reggie could feel a pit in his stomach. He was the student to take her spot. He went to say something but she noticed and cut him off “it’s okay Reggie” she continued smiling softly now. “It was my fault and I can always apply again next semester.”

Reggie still felt bad, and he went to respond when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. He looked up to see Luke standing above him, hand on his shoulder looking directly at Julie.

“No, Julie.” Luke said to the girl. “That wasn’t your mistake. The mistake was asking for permission to perform. Hey don’t give me that look” Luke continued when he saw Julie looking upset with him. “You get things by doing. And yes, maybe I was eavesdropping before making my appearance in music class today. Sue me.”

“Ah Patterson” Flynn said joining the conversation. “To what do we owe the pleasure? You and drummer boy over there” Flynn said nodding her head at Alex who had taken a seat beside Willie, “normally hang around the bleachers.” Alex looked affronted at the comment and was going to respond before Willie pulled him into a conversation of their own.

“Well you see Flynn,” Luke answered removing his hand from Reggie's arm and choosing to sit beside him instead. “We got bored and decided to venture out to find our new friend here!” He continued nodding his head at Reggie. “And he just so happened to choose your company for lunch today. And thus- here we are!”

“How very gentlemanly of you Luke” Flynn replied sarcastically. “It’s just so unlike you, to show concern and go making new friends just like that.”

As Flynn and Luke continued their bickering, Reggie was trying to figure out what was going on. He was also trying to calm his blushing, that had started again when Luke put his hand on his shoulder.

“Luke” Julie cut into the bickering between the two. As they turned to her she continued “ what would this ‘doing’ thing instead of asking for permission entail?”

Luke grinned as he started going into detail about a plan for Julie to perform at the pep rally tomorrow. Reggie sort of just tuned out the conversation and looked at all the smiling faces of the new friends that he made. Yeah this school year was going to be a good one.

When the lunch bell eventually rang, Reggie bid his friends a good bye, seeing as he didn’t have any classes with them for the rest of the day. On his way to stop at his locker for the books for his last couple of classes Luke shuffled up to him.

“Hey Babe.” He said to Reggie staring directly at him. “Sorry we didn’t really get a chance to talk at lunch.”

Reggie tried really hard to hide his blush- AGAIN. He swears, he’s gonna turn into a tomato before the school year is up. He replied “Um- it’s um- okay. Yeah you were helping Julie plan for the pep rally, which is totally cool by the way!”

Luke smiled cockily as he managed to make the boy blush again and stutter. “You’re gonna come to that right Reginald?” He proceeded to send Reggie a wink after that sentence as well.

“YES!” Reggie exclaimed, silently wishing he could face palm because what is this boy doing to him? “I mean um, yes I will definitely be there to cheer you— AND Julie on!”

“Great!” Luke responded getting closer to Reggie. “See you tomorrow babe.” And with a slight brush of their shoulders Luke started walking towards the doors for the school.

“Where are you going?” Reggie called after him.

“I’m over school today” Luke cheekily responded, sending a wave before walking out the doors of the school.

Reggie had half a mind to follow the boy, and if he had been invited, he probably would have. Ugh, this guy is going to be the death of him. Begrudgingly Reggie went through the rest of his classes. He didn’t see any of the others during his afternoon classes, and found himself sighing a breath of relief when classes were finally over.

On the walk home, Reggie contemplated the day he had. It was the most unexpected and unexplainable first day he has ever had. He never makes friends, and he certainly never flirts with anyone- nor does he get flirted with? What exactly is this year going to turn into? Shaking his head, Reggie heads into his house quietly. Trying not to disturb his arguing parents. Quickly grabbing a snack from the kitchen and heading up to retire to his room for the night. Even though the yelling was ever persistent and it was way to early, Reggie crashed on his bed and fell asleep. It had been an eventful day after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update for a bit. Writer's block and midterms is not a good mix. But I finally finished the chapter and I hope you like it! As always comments and kudo's are appreciated. Also I just started a new fic that I hope you guys will check out! I'm calling it "Crushes" and it will be posted right after this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me!

Reggie awoke the next day to the sound of glass breaking. These were his least favorite days. The silence sucked, the arguing was intense, but the sounds of glass shattering was terrifying. Whenever things got more physical between his parents, Reggie would fear for their safety. His mother would throw the plates- but what if one day she didn’t miss? His father would throw the bottles, but what if he decided to use his fists?   
  
Unsettled from the sounds of his mother yelling downstairs, Reggie began to get ready for the day. Surprisingly, he had actually had a really great sleep- the best he’s had in a long time. I guess that’s what 15 hours of sleep will do for you.   
  
Reggie could feel his nerves boiling during the walk to school today. Sure, he’d had a great first day, but that was only one day. School had never been a place of excitement for Reggie- although no place ever has.   
  
He was just this guy with a fucked up home life, bad grades, and no one to realize that past his bubbly personality-he was sad. Reggie didn’t like to make people worry about him, not that he’d have anyone to care enough to feel that about him anyways. Regardless, whenever posed the question ‘are you okay?’ The answer was always the same.   
  
‘Of course’ with a bright and happy smile attached.   
  
This new territory, of actually talking to people at his school? To making friends? This was something Reggie had never experienced, and he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. How do you act around friends? What are you supposed to say to them? Are you obligated to see them outside of school? What would that entail?   
  
With too many questions in his head and not enough answers, Reggie entered the school. Grabbing his books from his locker and heading towards his class, Reggie would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed for not starting his day off seeing Luke.   
  
Luke was another mystery to Reggie. The guy was so arrogant, but attractive and nice at the same time? How do all these traits even fit together? No one has ever gone out of their way before to talk to Reggie, let alone flirt with him! Maybe it didn’t mean anything. It could just be who Luke was? Nodding to himself at that assumption, Reggie walked into music class.   
  
When Reggie walked in he smiled, already seeing Flynn who saved a seat for him. Walking over to the girl, Reggie gave a nod in greeting and sat beside her, placing his bass beside his chair.  
  
Shockingly, Luke was also in class on time, sitting over to the corner again, with Alex. When Luke noticed Reggie was in class already, he waved him over. He was hesitant though. He just sat beside Flynn and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for another confusing interaction with Luke.   
  
“Aren’t you going to go speak to lover boy over there before class starts?” Flynn asked him, indicating to Luke’s insistent waving.   
  
“Umm, should I?” Reggie responded, trying his best to ignore the ‘lover boy’ part.   
  
“Well, normally I wouldn’t suggest it. BUT he was really nice to Jules yesterday and you’ve already looked over there twice, acknowledging his existence. So by now, it would probably be rude not too.” She answered.   
  
“Speaking of Julie, you like her don’t you?” Reggie asked raising an eyebrow at her.   
  
Flynn’s face got flushed as she replied “Do not try to change the subject Reginald.” At Reggie's confused look as to how she knew his name instead of the nickname she continued, “yeah I learned that from Luke. Sometimes he’s helpful. ANYWAYS. We weren’t talking about my gay crises. We were talking about yours. So go get.” And with that she shoved Reggie off his chair and in the direction of Luke and Alex.   
  
Reggie walked over to the pair awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say. Luckily he didn’t have to speak first.   
  
“Hey Babe,” Luke said smiling at him. “Thought you weren’t gonna come over.” He added that last part with a pout.   
  
“No, no. I was DEFINITELY coming-over here” Reggie responded, blushing lightly from being called babe. “I was just in a conversation with Flynn.”   
  
“Well thank god you did,” Alex chimed in. “I wasn’t about to sit through all of first class listening to this guy” indicating towards Luke, Alex continued “whine about you not coming over to say hi, and then proceed to watch as he does something stupid to get your attention.”   
  
Luke elbowed Alex in the side as he interjected “Alex here is just over exaggerating, he’s the dramatic one not me.”   
  
As Luke said this, Reggie watched as Alex slowly shook his head and mouthed ‘he would.’   
  
Ignoring Alex, Luke continued “besides I knew that you would come talk to me Baby. I mean, who could resist my charm?” He added with a smirk.   
  
While Reggie still blushed, he did better at holding his ground this time when it came to the nick name. He also decided that maybe he would throw Luke off his game just a little bit.  
  
“I don’t know Luke,” Reggie responded smiling to himself when his voice came out steady. “I think Alex’s charm is really shining through today.” Reggie added a wink in Alex’s direction for good measure.   
  
Immediately afterwards Reggie regretted saying it. What was he doing? Joking around and flirting with these people he barely knows? Maybe he over stepped. He definitely over stepped.   
  
Before Reggie could get lost in his thoughts Alex’s laughter broke through his downward spiral. Reggie re focused to see that Luke’s mouth had dropped open in surprise and Alex was doubled over laughing.   
  
“Y-you look like a kicked puppy!” Alex exclaimed pointing at Luke.   
  
It was true. Luke’s arms had crossed over his chest defensively and after he got over the shock, his mouth was dropped into a frown.   
  
Just then Mrs. Harrison started calling attention to the class to start the days assignment, so Reggie quickly rushed over to his seat beside Flynn, waving to the guys as he left.   
  
“What happened over there?” Flynn asked, looking over to where Luke was still pouting and Alex’s huge smile on his face.   
  
“I’ll fill you in later” Reggie told her as they began to get to work on the assignment they had due next class.   
  
\- - - -  
  
Reggie and Flynn were walking together to the pep assembly, since the guys and Julie were preparing for their impromptu performance. It seemed like now was the time for Flynn to investigate the conversation Reggie had with Luke and Alex earlier.   
  
“Soo, you just completely ignored Luke and flirted with Alex?” Flynn asked, trying very hard to contain her laughter.   
  
“I wouldn’t say I ignored him,” Reggie answered. “I just wanted to take him down a peg, he seems like someone who’s used to getting what he wants.” He added with a shrug.   
  
“OH, so you‘re admitting he wants you?” Flynn countered playfully.   
  
“Th-that’s not what I meant,” Reggie stuttered feeling his face getting hot. “I just meant that he had obviously wanted a reaction out of me, so I just gave him one he didn’t expect.”   
  
Flynn nodded in agreement to that and quickly pulled Reggie down the hall to the gym.  
  
When they entered the gym Reggie saw the blonde girl from his music class, performing with a group of rainbow coloured girls.   
  
“Who are they?” Reggie asked, derailing Flynn for a second from dragging them over to their friends.   
  
“Dirty Candy,” Flynn replied distastefully. “The girl singing is Carrie, she’s something else.” She added. “Carrie is dating the purple one, Kayla. I don’t really know the names of the other girls though, we don’t run the same crowds.”   
  
“Clearly you don’t like her,” Reggie stated as Flynn resumed pulling him over to the guys and Julie.   
  
“You could say that,” Flynn answered finally arriving at the group.   
  
Reggie was looking at Luke and Alex who both looked psyched to perform, although Alex was a little less enthusiastic. Julie however; looked like she was going to puke.  
  
“Hey Jules, you okay?” Flynn asked addressing Julie.   
  
“I just don’t think the guys and I had enough time to work on the song.” Julie responded anxiously.   
  
“I wouldn’t have given it to you if I didn’t think you were gonna rock it Julie. Don’t worry, we’ll be right there with you.” Luke reassured her.   
  
“Hey Reggie, you play bass?” Alex asked.   
  
“Oh, uh yeah!” Reggie responded, looking to where he had his bass strapped to his back.   
  
“Dude, that’s rad!” Luke exclaimed. “We didn’t have time to go looking for a bassist. Do you think you could play with us?” Luke asked thrusting a music sheet into Reggie’s hands.   
  
“I- uh” Reggie stuttered, not knowing what to respond.   
  
The chords didn’t look very difficult, but he wasn’t used to performing and he didn’t want to mess it up for them.   
  
“Please Reggie,” Julie added looking at him pleadingly. “It would make me feel better if there were more of you up there with me.”   
  
As the principal started talking since Dirty Candy finished there performance, Reggie knew he had to give them an answer quickly.   
  
“Sure,” Reggie answered smiling confidently even though he didn’t feel it.   
  
“Now’s your chance!” Flynn exclaimed smiling widely at Julie. “See you in music class.” With that Flynn took off towards the bleachers to have a seat for the performance.   
  
Julie, Luke, Alex, and Reggie all walked up towards the stage. Alex had set up his drums earlier, a piano was waiting on stage for Julie, and Luke had his guitar on a stand off to the side.   
  
Reggie flipped his guitar to the front and felt nervous as he tried to arrange a stand in front of him so he could read the chords as he played.   
  
“You’re gonna kill it babe,” Luke whispered to him, as Julie started playing the first notes to the song ‘Bright.’   
  
\- - -  
  
Reggie was in Julie’s moms old studio with Alex, Willie, Luke, Flynn, and Julie. After the standing ovation they received from the students and Julie’s admittance back into the program they all decided to celebrate. Although celebrating to them meant hanging out with a few snacks- not that Reggie’s ever really been to any kind of celebration before.   
  
“Guys! We were amazing up there!” Luke exclaimed for probably the fifth time since they performed.   
  
“I know” Alex chimed in.   
  
“We should actually form a band!” Luke suggested.   
  
“Umm, I don’t know about that.” Julie responded, hesitant to the idea.   
  
Reggie was thankful Julie voiced his exact thoughts. Sure, he got through the performance alive and was gifted with a hug from Luke afterwards. But he wasn’t sure if he could do that as a regular thing. He didn’t have stage fright like Julie, but he definitely wasn’t used to attention or people depending on him.   
  
“C’mon Julie. You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy performing together. The chemistry we all had on stage was incredible! Don’t you want to do that again?” Luke asked her.   
  
“You guys were really good” Flynn added. “Plus it was great, you were I don’t know, ALIVE AGAIN!” She exclaimed.   
  
“Okay, maybe it’s worth a shot!” Julie answered smiling at them all.   
  
Reggie was still unsure though. Luckily or unluckily for him Luke noticed.   
  
“Don’t you think it would be fun Reg?” Luke asked him while walking over and grabbing his hands.   
  
Reggie could feel his heart racing as he looked down at Luke’s hands holding his own. It wasn’t really fair in his opinion, Luke knew exactly what he does to him.   
  
“Well, I guess it would be nice to have an excuse to hang with you guys, and that song was really great Luke!” Reggie replied.   
  
Luke smiled at him as he kissed the top of his hand and let go, walking over to sit on the couch Julie had in her studio beside Alex and Willie.   
  
“Great! So now you guys just need a band name!” Willie exclaimed joining the conversation.   
  
“Well Luke and I always said we would call ourselves Sunset Curve?” Alex suggested.   
  
“I think it’s a great name,” Julie responded. “But I don’t really think it fits all of us.”   
  
“What about quadruple trouble?” Willie offered. “Julie you and Flynn always joked about being ‘double trouble’ so why not?”   
  
“No no,” Flynn stated walking over to sit beside Julie on the floor. “That doesn’t sound right either. Plus, that name is specifically for Jules and I. The band can’t have it.”   
  
Reggie noticed that Julie blushed at the comment. OH, so maybe Flynn’s crush wasn’t one sided? That’s something to file into the back of his mind. It was at this time, he noticed he was the only one still standing awkwardly. Quickly he walked over to the chair that was beside the couch, and sat down. He didn’t need anyone to know he’s never actually hung out with people before.   
  
“I got it!” Flynn exclaimed. “What about Julie and the Phantoms? It’s mysterious and has a nice ring to it.”   
  
“I like it!” Reggie finally added in his opinion.   
  
“Then it’s settled.” Luke declared grabbing his cup of punch from the table in front of him. “Cheers to Julie and the Phantoms first successful performance.”   
  
Everyone else grabbed their drinks and toasted , before draining the cups. Reggie spent another hour at Julie’s house before realizing it was five o’clock and that he should probably head home.   
  
“I’ll walk you!” Luke offered as Reggie was saying his goodbyes, already getting up and leaving no room for argument.   
  
Reggie was nervous to walk alone to his house with Luke. He really only lived about a ten minute walk from her house, but what was he supposed to say?   
  
Luke and Reggie walked down the street towards his house together silently for a few minutes. Eventually Luke spoke up.   
  
“You’know babe,” Luke said slowing down but not stopping the walk. “You don’t have to be in this band if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to think you had to agree just because I asked. I just think that you’re an amazing bass player, and I saw the way you lit up on stage. You looked like you belonged there.”   
  
Reggie blushed and looked away from Luke’s gaze. He’d never been complimented like that before.   
  
“N-no, no. I want to do it.” Reggie answered, looking back to meet Luke’s eyes and giving him an affirming nod.   
  
“Great!” Luke exclaimed resuming their earlier pace and grabbing Reggie’s hand as they walked.   
  
Reggie knew he probably looked like a fire hydrant at this point. He was also convinced he would die of a heart attack because his heart was racing so fast from the contact.   
  
“Soo,” Luke continued. “Do you really think I don’t have charm?” He added with a smirk.   
  
“I never said you didn’t have charm,” Reggie countered feeling a bit more comfortable with the change in topic. “I just thought Alex’s shone brighter than yours today.”   
  
Luke stopped walking for a second and removed his hand from Reggie’s placing it over his heart.   
  
“You wound me, Reginald.” Luke joked. “I have much better game than Alex.” He added, resuming the walk with Reggie, without the hand holding this time.   
  
“Yeah right,” Reggie scoffed joking back with him.   
  
“Is that a challenge?” Luke questioned smirking back at Reggie.   
  
Reggie knew he was in deep shit. He didn’t mean for the conversation to take that turn. Luke already flustered him, he couldn’t even think about what would happen if Luke upped it.   
  
Ignoring the question, Reggie exclaimed “well look at that we’re at my house!”   
  
It was true. They were standing in front of Reggie’s families rental house. His father could afford nicer, but they never stay anywhere permanently and he always said ‘I don’t need to spend my money on appearances just because your mother likes to show off.’   
  
Suddenly a loud crash could be heard from inside and Reggie felt his heart stop. Quickly stepping away from Luke and moving toward the house he waved goodbye.   
  
“Bye Luke,” Reggie said avoiding his gaze.   
  
“Is everything okay Reggie?” Luke asked with concern.   
  
“Yeah Luke everything’s fine!” Reggie exclaimed still avoiding Luke’s gaze. “Just go home I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”   
  
With that, Reggie quickly walked up the pathway to his house and went inside. He evaded the living room and the sounds of his parents arguing as he ran upstairs locking his bedroom door and sliding down hitting his head against it. Just when everything was going well, this just had to happen?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might suck I don’t know. Also, I’m sorry I don’t update regularly. I’m a college student with a very hectic schedule and I write when I can. As always comments & kudos are appreciated & thank you for sticking with me❤️

Reggie couldn’t sleep last night. He was tossing and turning constantly, worried about how he was going to handle Luke. He knew that Luke would probably want to talk about what happened last night, and he was trying to avoid that at all costs. 

Eventually, Reggie gave up on sleep. Instead he decided to grab his acoustic and write a song. He got pretty far along with ‘Home is Where My Horse is’ when his alarm went off. Begrudgingly, Reggie laid down his notebook and got ready for the day. 

He was absolutely exhausted on his walk to school, but he was trying to formulate a plan in his head. Sure, he could have an uncomfortable conversation with Luke about his home life that he is completely unready for- OR he could distract the guy by flirting with Alex. 

The second seemed like a better option, even if it would cause Luke to ‘up’ his own ‘game.’ Still, Reggie would rather deal with controlling his bodies reaction of blushing like a school girl, than to talk about himself. Besides from what Reggie has noticed so far, Alex seemed like he’d be up for it. 

Reggie entered the school determinedly today. He had a plan and he wasn’t going to back down from it. When he entered the classroom, he saw Flynn was sitting in their normal seats with Julie too. He quickly walked up to them and grabbed their hands, dragging the girls over to where Alex was already sitting in the corner. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Alex questioned the three.

“How should I know?” Flynn answered, then gesturing to Reggie she continued, “He just ambushed us and dragged us over here.” 

“We’re sitting with you today Alex!” Reggie exclaimed, pulling Flynn and Julie down to sit in the three of the four empty chairs beside Alex. 

“Why is that?” Alex asked, mildly smirking. 

“Yeah Reg,” Julie noted. “I didn’t agree to be apart of your flirting strategy for the day.” 

“I need your help,” Reggie explained. “I bet Luke that Alex has more game then him. He’s not gonna let that go. So I need Alex to flirt with me, and I need Flynn to be the witness to when Luke inevitably loses.” 

His three friends exchanged a look. None of them had signed up for this, but they all knew that Luke could be cocky. Reggie could see from Flynn’s smile that she was completely down to take Luke down a peg, but Alex looked like he’d need more convincing. 

“Wellll,” Alex replied in a high pitched voice, running a hand down the back of his head. “I’m not actually good at flirting, like at all. I’m a bit of a mess.” 

“I mean he’s not wrong,” Flynn interjected indicating towards Alex. “Watching you attempt to flirt with Willie is hilarious.”

Alex’s face flushed from the comment and went to say something when Reggie cut him off. 

“C’mon dude!” Reggie whined. “It’s just me, we all know that you don’t like me like that. You should be able to flirt without stumbling around me.” 

“It would be really entertaining to see Luke’s reaction,” Julie added.

Alex sighed. “Fine, I will try to help you. But if shit goes south- it’s your own damn fault.” 

“Deal,” Reggie stated grinning widely. 

Suddenly Luke entered the room, and Alex immediately took on his role. He put his arm around the back of Reggie’s chair and leaned slightly towards the guy. The smile on Luke’s face turned into a scowl as soon as he noticed the arm, and remained as he walked over to the group of them. 

“Hey Alex,” Luke grimaced. “Watcha doin?” He added as he took his seat beside the boy in question, glaring at the arm that was around Reggie’s chair. 

“Welll,” Alex drawled smiling at Luke. “I’m just hanging with my pretty boy, Julie, and Flynn.” 

Reggie could feel his face slightly flushing at the nick name, but chose to ignore it. This was his plan, and clearly it was already working if the frown on Luke’s face was any indication. 

“Yeah okay,” Luke replied rolling his eyes at Alex. 

A look of realization dawned on Luke’s face and he turned to look at Reggie. Oh shit. 

“You look sexy today babe,” Luke flirted with a wink in Reggie’s direction. 

Reggie felt his face heat up and he didn’t know how to respond, luckily Flynn came to the rescue. 

“Oh thanks Luke! I knew the outfit I picked today was hot, but it’s so sweet of you to point it out!” Flynn exclaimed.

When Luke gave Flynn a look of disapproval she continued “oh did you mean my boy Reg here? He looks sexy every day, are you saying you didn’t think he looked sexy yesterday?” 

Honestly, praise Flynn. Reggie felt the flush disappear from his face as she started talking. 

Before Luke had a chance to respond, Mrs. Harrison started calling on people to present their songs. Reggie was saved from embarrassment for a bit longer. 

Flynn and Reggie were one of the first to perform, and surprisingly their piece came together rather well. The class seemed to enjoy it and Mrs. Harrison complimented their creativity. 

Julie didn’t have to perform since she missed the last couple of classes, so the group of them just relaxed and watched the performances. When it was Alex’s and Luke’s turn the two did a really cool duet to a song Luke wrote called ‘Now or Never.’ 

Reggie tried really hard to focus on Alex during the performance, but Luke came alive when performing. It wasn’t Reggie’s fault that Luke liked to wear shirts that showed off his arms. His incredibly good looking arms that he’d just like to... yeah that’s enough of that. 

The rest of the class flew by quickly, and when the bell rang they all got up to leave the room.

“I’ll walk you to class Reg!” Alex volunteered wrapping his arm around Reggie’s shoulder. 

“Thanks Lex,” Reggie replied smiling up at the guy. 

“Oooo, nicknames already?” Julie questioned. 

“I gave him a nickname first!” Luke interjected. 

“I think pretty boy was more original than babe,” Flynn commented trying to rile Luke up- it worked. 

“I’ll walk with you two!” Luke exclaimed aggressively, walking beside Reggie and grabbing the boys hand in his.

The three boys left the room and walked down the hall awkwardly. Or at least it was awkward for Reggie, because the two guys holding onto him seemed fine. Well by fine- Luke was glaring at Alex who was just smiling back innocently. They finally arrived at Reggie’s English class. 

“See you later pretty boy,” Alex called before giving Reggie a hug and wandering off towards his class. 

“See you later babe,” Luke whispered before pressing a kiss to Reggie’s cheek and letting go of the boys hand. Walking off down the hall to who knows where. 

Reggie stood at the door frozen for a second. Luke had just kissed his cheek. LUKE! He dazedly walked into his English class and found his seat. He tried to make it look like he was paying attention to the lecture, even though his thoughts wouldn’t allow this at the moment. 

\- - -

English class with none of his friends is exactly what Reggie had needed to clear his head. Once he had started reading ‘Lord of the Flies’ and had something else to focus on other than what his life has turned into- it was easier. 

Walking towards the cafeteria, Reggie was steeling himself for seeing everyone- in particular Luke of course. Sure he was grateful Alex decided to help him out with his ‘bet,’ but Luke’s flirting is definitely hard to ignore. He also didn’t know if Luke was flirting with him just for the fun of it or if he actually liked him. 

Deciding not to deal with his inner turmoil, Reggie walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the groups normal table. Willie, Julie, and Flynn were already seated there and Flynn was catching up on Willie on what he missed in music class. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Willie exclaimed, moving his hands around for emphasis. “Alex actually flirted? He didn’t stumble out his words?” 

“Nope!” Flynn answered smiling proud. “He actually called Reggie a ‘pretty boy’ with a straight face. It was pretty epic. You should’ve taken music man. I know that you can sing.” 

Willie scoffed, “yeah, yeah, you got down on me about it last year too. Just because I can sing doesn’t mean I want to Flynn. But, maybe I’ll reconsider for next semester.” 

Julie smirked at the two bickering friends, before greeting Reggie. “Hey Reg, how was English? Run into lover boy yet?” She asked. 

“You took that nick name from Flynn didn’t you?” Reggie accused pointing a fork at her since he had started eating his salad. “Anyways, English was boring and no I haven’t seen ‘lover boy’ again.” 

“Who’s lover boy?” Luke asked, walking into the cafeteria with Alex in tow and sliding in the empty seat on the left beside Reggie. 

“Alex of course!” Willie replied, smiling at the boy in question. 

Alex blushed at Willie’s smile as he sat down in the empty seat across from the boy and on the other side of Reggie. 

“Awe that’s cute!” Alex chimed in looking at Reggie. “I can totally be your lover boy.” 

“He’s not that great,” Luke whispered, but only Reggie heard him. 

Reggie stifled a giggle, he didn’t want to give Luke the satisfaction of making him laugh. The feeling of laughing was cut short tho, as Luke slid his chair closer to him and dropped his arm around the back of his chair- similar to what Alex did in music. 

The group had started talking amongst one another but Reggie couldn’t pay attention. Luke was so close that he could smell his after shave. He had to restrain himself of leaning into the boy, which was not an easy task in the slightest. 

“You okay babe?” Luke whispered in his ear, sending shivers up his spine. “You haven’t touched your food since we got here. Too focused on your ‘lover boy’ perhaps?” 

Reggie tried to think of an answer, but his mind was a jumble. 

“Or maybe,” Luke continued in a gravelly voice. “Someone else has stolen your attention.” Luke pulled away from his ear after biting it softly. 

Reggie stammered as he stood up abruptly. “I-I-I’m gonna go get some fr-fresh air yeah.” He then briskly picked up his bag and walked out of the cafeteria, not looking back to see his friends reactions. 

Reggie walked out to the bleachers and sat down, letting the cool air brush across his too hot face. He knew that Luke was going to do something, he just didn’t expect THAT. 

“Are you okay?” Luke asked, sitting down beside Reggie. 

Reggie jumped, he hadn’t heard Luke approaching too lost in his thoughts. 

“Ye-yeah I’m fine,” Reggie stuttered feeling his teeth clattering. 

“Here,” Luke said taking off his hoodie and handing it to the boy. “You’re shivering.” 

Reggie took the sweater reluctantly. “Won’t you be cold then?” He asked. 

“Naw, I’m warm blooded,” Luke replied. “But seriously, you ran out of there pretty quickly. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah I’m good,” Reggie replied zipping up the hoodie. “Thank you, for asking.” 

“Can we talk about last night?” Luke questioned staring into Reggie’s eyes. 

“I’d really rather not,” Reggie answered trying to avoid the boys gaze but he was making it impossible. 

“I’m here if you ever wanna talk Reg. I know all about shitty parents.” Luke replied softly. 

“Can we just sit here for a bit?” Reggie asked, not feeling ready to talk about it. 

“Sure babe,” Luke responded pulling Reggie into his body and letting the boy rest his head on his chest. “By the way,” headded. “You look good in my clothes.”


	5. A/N!!!!!!!

Sooo, I suck. I know I suck. & I am super sorry for anyone who has notifications for this story on & thought this was an update! College is a lot, I’m not someone who is accustomed to even attending high school regularly, & I had seven classes this past semester (I did well for anyone who’s curious). That in mind. My brain is a mess. I have zero ideas. I have a little written for the next chapter, but not a lot. I’m hoping to get some writing done during my break, but right now I have no motivation or ideas and I’m sorry. This story is not abandoned, maybe just on a hiatus? Who knows, inspiration may strike tomorrow and I’ll have a whole chapter written. In any case, I hope to get back to writing soon! I’m so thankful for all of your interests in this fic, it’s my first ever fanfiction and I am proud of it even though it is slow coming. If you have any ideas for this fic that you would like to see, please leave them in the comments! I’m on tumblr now, so you can reach me @ xheather-gracex on there (tbh I don’t know how to use tumblr & I have like zero posts😂), or my insta which is @heather___grace if you’d like to chat! Again thanks so much for all your support! 

Ps- Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates!!! If you don’t celebrate Xmas but something else, than Happy Holidays!! & if you don’t celebrate holidays than I hope you have an amazing day! 


End file.
